The Madness of Slade
by mrbeans
Summary: After a visit from a mysterious bat weilding person Slade is a little different. COMPLETE. Sequel now up.
1. The Accident

Slade sat at his desk reviewing a folder entitled "Evil plan 187952". "Every time I bring out one of these, put it on flawlessly and almost finish, those damn kids always WIN!" he shouted to the empty room. Just then there was a knock at the door, "Who the..." another knock sounded. Exasperated Slade opened the door "Who are you and what do you..." Slade heard something metal swing through the air and hit him i the face, sending him flying. "Good thing I was wearing a metal mask." he said loosing consciousness.

------------------------

Robin sat on the sofa holding a GameStation controller trying to help Beast Boy and Cyborg beat some guy named Jieming Liu in a round of Halo. "3 against 1 and the dude's still winning by 17 points!" shouted Beast Boy "If you want to tell him that just bring up a voice call!" said cyborg. BB did exactly that putting on a head set he waited for his call to go through until "yeah" said the guy on the other phone. "Are you Jieming?" asked BB "yeah, what do you want?" said Jieming. "Take that evil idiot!" shouted Jieming on the phone as he killed Beast Boy's character. Beast Boy then began unintelligibly shouting until "Hello titans!" said a gay (slurred, higher...) from behind them they all turned around to see, standing in the doorway dressed like a normal person only he still wore his mask, holding a tray of muffins was Slade.


	2. An Attacker Discovered

Robin couldn't believe it "what do you want SLADE!" shouted Robin across the common room.

"Muffin?" was all Slade said a look of happiness in his eye.

Robin rushed across the room throwing a boomerang as he went turning Slade's muffins to goo. "What are you doing here?" shouted Robin,

"Bringing you muffins but you smashed them so I guess I'm bringing you muffin goo." said Slade "Good thing I brought more muffin mix!" he said pulling out a bag of muffin mix. At that he walked into the kitchen and made more muffins.

A few hours later Robin was standing in his room thinking. Robin just didn't get it, what was Slade doing. "The muffins could be poisoned!" he decided

FLASHBACK

Beast Boy and Cyborg eating mountains of muffins

END FLASHBACK

With his brilliant plan Robin ran down to Cyborg's room and had him test a muffin.

"Sorry man, no poison, no little robots and no tiny viruses." Assured Cyborg.

So Robin went off in search of a new idea. When he got back to his room he decided to check out the tent that Slade had set up in the main room. "No-one home" he said to himself when he discovered the tent was empty. He searched through the tent until he found a disk labeled "Hideout security footage 1005446". Robin allowed a smile to cross his lips "perfect". Robin then grabbed grabbed the tape and ran until he reached he reached Cyborg's room. He knocked, a minute later a groggy and mildly pissed Cyborg answered the door

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Cy, I need to borrow a loptop."

"OK, then" said cy scpticly handing a portable computer to Robin.

"Thanks" said Robin as he ran off

"No problem man" replied a drosy Cy as he fell asleep at his door.

With the borrowed computer Robin removed the CD he had gotten from Slade's tent into the drive. He watched as Slade answered the door of his house and was knocked back, hitting the wall, by someone with a bat. "He isn't up to somthing" he said to himself "he's just gone bonkers". Robin then rushed over to the botton labeled "non Beast Boy triggered meeting alarm. He had some very good news for the other titans. Slade was on their side now.

I GOT SOME HARSH BUT HELPFUL REVIEWS ABOUT MY LAST STORY SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ONE.


	3. The midnight meeting

Robin now sat before the groggy titans in the living room. Robin had pushed Slade out of the room and had given him a portable DVD player and "Martha Stewart Baking" to watch.

Beast Boy had in his normal attention span had sat on the couch for, according to Cy for 3.28 seconds and had then turned on _Halo_.

_I have time for a multiplayer round_ thought Beast Boy _after all Robin's busy brewing coffee for Raven so who to play? _

Cyborg sat down on the couch beside BB. "Who 'ya going to play?" He asked gazing at the list of three people on Gamestation Live. Cy spotted on name in particular. "There's Jeiming, man."

"I know" replied menacingly

Starfire sat down on the other side of Beast Boy "What is so aggravating about this Jeiming friend Beast Boy?"

"He's a total hack at this game! He always wins" Yelled Beast Boy

300 miles away, Jieming Liu stood in his living room eating a bowl of noodles. He never used a controller especially not for _Halo_. He played with a modified DDR pad and normally one of those remote guns you found in arcades. Tonight he was eating so it was just the pad. "Bring it on greenie" he said to his head set.

"Consider it brought" came BB's reply.

10 minutes later Beast boy was tied with Jeiming. It was 2 to 2. BB watched as Jeiming disappeared around the corner inside a base.

"Goch ya" said Beast Boy softly

"No" said Jeiming "You don't" as he pressed his virtual pistol against BB's character's head.

Beast Boy watched in terror as Jeiming pulled the trigger blowing his virtual blood across the wall. "Nnnnnnnoooooooooooo!" he shouted "How did he do that!"

"Uh, Beast boy?" said Robin "Can you pay attention?" but Beast boy kept shouting and calling the Gamestaion everything from a "piece of snot" to "pile of malfunctioning shit".

"Raven, could you." asked Robin

"Whatever" said Raven casually waving her hand sending Beast Boy 10 feet into the air and bringing him down upon his chair. "Owie" was all he said.

"Now" said Robin "I can tell you why I woke you all up." at that he pushed a button on the remote and played Slade's security tape.

"So Slade is a good guy now?" said Beast Boy

"It appears so" replied Robin "So to see how he fares we'll put him through training tomorrow and see how he does no the he's good."

The next day after gaining about 2 lbs. each in Slade's waffles the titans met at the starting line of the obstacle course "All right Slade, just run the course and get to the finish line as fast as you can." said Robin handing Slade one of the collapsible staffs they both used.

"On your marks, get set, toenails!." shouted Cy over the loud speaker. He became serious after receiving several glares. "Ready, set, GO!"

Slade took off like a bullet dogging, destroying and redirecting every obstacle in his path reaching the finish line in record time.

Robin walked over to Slade and said "Good job man, that was amazing. Next mission we go on you can show us how those moves work in the field." an alarm sounded "here's that chance. TITANS TROUBLE!"

THERE, TWO CHAPTERS IN AN HOUR! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL OTHER PEOPLE. TOODLES- BEANS


	4. AN: imput chapter

I hate these kind of chapters but I needed some imput. I asked 2 questions:

1- Who is causing the trouble?

2- I'm trying to work twards a pairing who should it be?

Thanks to all who voted, this poll is now closed.

Voters:

**Rocky- White wolf of curses**

**Starjadenight**

**STjadeTebraa890**

**El Queso de Malicioso****  
**


	5. Blackout

**Chapter 5 **

**"Here's your new baby it's a MAIL!"**

**First of all I would like to thank Rocky-White Wolf of Curses, YOU ROCK OUT LOUD MAN, thanks for your consistent reviews I really appreciate it.**

**Second to STjadetebraa for he rather odd but helpful suggestion and vote 1 for a Rob/Rae**

**Third El Queso de Malicioso thank you for reading my fic. Your story inspired quite a few plot elements whether you notice them or not. Thank you also for sugesting that I make up my own villian rather than put a villian that dosn't fit in my role (only Slade fits but that dosn't work in this story).**

**Fourth Starjadenight for vote 2 for Rob/Rae**

**Finally, at the request of my reviewers we're up for a rob/rae and a slade/robin pairing or clash. Also on today's menu are a few clues as to who attacked Slade (PAY ATTENTION). SKEPTICS! DON'T THINK YOU CAN JUST READ MY REVIEWS AND FIGURE OUT MY PLOT-LINE. I have mad skills (hee-ya).**

The T-Car Burst through the streets of Jump city, speeding toward the source of the disturbance. They reached the B.E.A military base.

"Titans Go" yelled Robin as they all ran towards the 2 evil guards at the door. Almost immediately Robin and Slade simultaneously launched into a flying kick, their feet colliding with the guards at about the same time and rushing into the base. The others followed. Robin ran through the partially destroyed hallways jumping over debris with Slade following. Suddenly they came to the main safe door which was conveniently locked.

"So what is here anyway?"asked Robin

"It's an electrical staff, it pulls in electricity ,usually lightning, and releases it in the direction the user wants it to."

"How do we get in"

The others caught up in time to see Robin and Slade glance at each-other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Slade

Robin simply nodded as they both produced explosives. They threw their devices blowing the door away revealing their culprit would stood utterly calm clapping slowly.

He glanced at his watch "Five minutes, pathetic. I expected so much more from the world famous Teen Titans. Of course you appearance here at all is nothing short of unsurprising."

"Who are you?" shouted Robin

"You can call me Blackout." said Blackout "But, I think you know the drill, LACKEYS ATTACK!"

"Actually we prefer to be called henchmen or wrongdoing associates" said one lackey

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CALL YOURSELVES JUST ATTACK!"

"Ok, Ok" said the henchman attacking

Apparently itching to fight Slade leapt into the air and landed in the middle the henchmen and activated a bo-staff. At this he began swinging around sending guys flying.

Beast Boy, never missing the opportunity to connect something to a movie, said "It's just like in the Matrix!"

Seemingly able to bear watching his lackeys get creamed for onlyso long Blackout shouted "ENOUGH, although I didn't expect anything less I guess I'll have to take care of you personally." he said drawingthinswords2 swords.

All of the titans leapt into action at once. Blackout went around blocking and countering attacks with nearly inhuman speed. Robin and his bo-staff were first to reach Blackout who swung around blocking Robin with both swords. Next came Beast Boy as a velociraptor. B.O. smacked him in the head with the hilt of one sword, knocking him unconscious. Starfire flew high up to avoid his reach and sent her eye beams at B.O. who angled his sword reflecting her beams at Raven knocking her to the ground. Finally he put his swords in an X pattern and caught Slade's bo-staff in-between. He then jerked his swords sending Slade spinning through the air. "I do enjoy a challenge Titans, but I must dash. My second in command and myself will pay you a visit when you least expect it. Toodles" he said leaping through the air doing a backflip and just as he was going to hit the ground there was a millisecond long flash and he was gone.

Beast Boy got up conscious once again and launched into motor-mouthed praise. "Slade that was AMAZING, they were like 'ooh we're henchmen' and you were like 'hee-ya, matrix moves, bam, pow..."

Robin walked away from the group _don't let jealousy consume you Robin, calm, relax_ he thought to himself.

Raven walked up and said "You OK?"

"I'm fine" said Robin "you guys go on back to the tower, I need a walk."

Robin walked down the alley slowly and solemnly. He had to find out who was attacking Slade and why they wanted him out of the way. Then out of nowhere a metal pipe spun through the air directly at Robin's head. Robin ducked just in time turning to where the attacker had stood. Suddenly he heard movement behind him. He grabbed the pipe midair without turning around and spun, a boomerang in hand. All he hit was air, the pipe still in his hand and the attacker gone just as quickly as he had come.

A half hour later Robin saton an infirmiry bed, Starfire flying around him asking him questions about his health and safety.

"Are you unharmed?" "do you know who it was?" "Do you require an Advil?" She said

"In order Star, Yes, No and NO!" said Robin

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine. I just need some sleep" he replied walking out of the infirmary and down the hallway, Raven followed.

"You had me worried, I can't even think of what would've happened if you had actually been hurt." she said

"I'm fine" he said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

Raven stood there for a moment, _Robin just (sort of) kissed me_ she thought to herself going to her own room.

The next morning was a buzz. Robin and Cyborg trying to find out all they could about this Blackout, while Beast Boy tried frivolously to defeat Jeiming at Halo. Starfire sat beside Beast Boy and watched him play while Raven meditated.

"Cake's ready!" yelled Sladeholding out a baked likeness of Martha Stewart comelete with frosting "paint". Thisdistracting Beast Boy long enough to fall off a cliff and trigger a game over.

Before Beast Boy could protest the alarm went off again. Cyborg looked up from the computer and said "It's Dr. Light"

A/N: Ha-Ha another cliffhanger! Sorry about the opinion chapter, I hate them too but I had writer's block and didn't want to give you guys some insane timetable for my next update. Also as a tolken of my sympathies for having an imput chapter might I point out that this chapter is about the same legnth as the rest of the story. The next chapter will be out as soon as I finish it, no more waiting.Keep reviewing -beans  
p.s. Blackout is my creation for those of you who were confused.

p.p.s In the words of the _Beverly Hillbillys _theme song guy "You all come back now ya hear."


	6. A glimpse of his plan

**Chapter 6**

**The Most Humble and Obedient Author- The idea was to create Slade's polar opposite and so baking makes sense**

**STjadeTebraa890- I'm glade you liked my ending and FYI I'm 5'7 ¾' (85 percentile)**

**Starjadenight- There's no Rob/Rae in this chapter (please don't hurt me) but it gets HUGE in the next one.**

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses- Your suspicions will either be confirmed or disproved in this chapter.**

Dr. Light was enjoying himself; he had beaten Blackout to the bank vault. He was cutting through the door with a light beam when Blackout walked up.

"I got here first; I beat you, Ha, the fabulous unstoppable Blackout." Mocked Dr. Light

Blackout grabbed Dr. Light by the neck lifting him 3 feet into the air and pinning him against the wall. "Listen to me you incompetent cowardly pest!" he said angrily "I let you win because it's part of my plan." Then suddenly becoming collected once more "Now I recommend that you hurry, the Teen Titans will be here I a minute 37 seconds." With that he threw Dr. Light across the floor, raised his hand in the air and snap. At that very moment he vanished.

Dr. Light did not intend for some egotistic villain to stop his bank robbery. He finished cutting through the door and entered the vault. He began removing bags of money from the room and piling them onto a cart. Just as he had filled the cart and was walking back towards it, it exploded, throwing money everywhere. He got to his feet as the smoke cleared revealing the Titans. Slade held up his hand stopping the Titans, he then pulled out a laser gun he had developed a few years ago, fired and hit Dr. Light square in the head. He was thrown against the wall.

"Nice try" said Light, jumping up and running down the hallway. The Titans pursued.

They ran until they reached the main lobby.

"Look he's escaping in that LIGHTBULB!" yelled Cyborg

They all ran to the T-car and buckled up. "Hold on baby, cause this is gonna' be fast." Said Cyborg flooring it

The car burst down the streets tailing Dr. Light. As Cyborg drew near the bridge the gates were closing and the bridge raising on each side to let a ship pass. Robin pulled out the scooter kit hastily trying to put it together. At the last moment Cyborg slammed on the breaks sending Robin flying out atop the scooter over the gap of the bridge. Robin landed with a bit of a jolt on the other side drawing a boomerang, quickly taking aim and throwing puncturing Dr. Light's tires. He then brought the scooter to a halt in from of Dr. light who had landed in a newspaper stand.

"Don't worry I only landed on my head" he said.

The other Titans arrived as Robin was picking up Dr. Light and handing him over to the police.

"Pizza anyone?" asked Beast Boy

* * *

The Titans sat once again at the pizza place. They had ordered 5 different pizzas because: Cyborg wanted one for himself, Beast Boy wanted tofu, Raven wanted Zen simple cheese, Starfire had wanted mustard on hers and Slade and Robin wanted pepperoni. Just then the man at the table beside them turned to them.

"When you least expect it" said Blackout, holding a gun.

"You got Dr. Light to rob that bank because you new we would come her after easily defeating him!" realized Robin

"Yes, go on your doing well." He replied

"And you also said that you'd bring your second in command." Said Cyborg

"Correct, say hello."

"Hey, guys remember me?" said Red X

" It was you who attacked me the night of the break in at the base!" Robin concluded. "But how did you disappear so quickly?"

"New belt" he said, gesturing to his waist "Blackout built one that runs on fuel cells, much easier to find."

"Why the masks?" asked Beast Boy

"We all wear masks Robin. My identity is precius to me" Said Blackout through his ninja like head gear

At that very moment Beast Boy morphed into a frog caching Blackout's gun on his tounge. But the weapon was to heavy and went sailing over BB smashing on the side walk a story below. Beast Boy hadn't gained an advantage but he had at least evened the playing field.

Cyborg was first to strike activating his sonic cannon and blasting Red X into a table.

Blackout drew a sword blocking sonic blasts with little effort. "Try this on for size, a paradox, on the street level is a bomb it will go off unless it is disarmed. If you all go for the bomb we escape but, if you want to save thousands of innocent lives then you go for the bomb. The detonators set for 2 minutes. Tic Tock" Beast boy ran for Blackout once again a velociraptor. Robin took on Red X.

"We've go them, go disarm the bomb." yelled Robin.

Blackout drew both swords and turned to face Beast Boy who snarled. "Bring it on lizard man." He leapt into the air bringing both swords down on Beast Boy. BB countered blocking the swords with his hard talons.

Red X activated two X's which he used like ninja stars to block Robin's bo-staff and attack Robin himself.

The Rest of the team members had arrrived at the bomb.

"What do we do? cut the red wire? no blue, no red, no green." said Cyborg franticly

"Or you could just push the button that says disarm" said Raven

"Wait, if Blackout put a disarm button, then this is just a distraction and..." realised Cyborg "We have to help them!"

Back at the pizzaria the fight was going badly. Blackout blocked several talon slashes from Beast Boy but missed one which caught his arm putting a large gash there which seemed to faze him only momentarilly. Blackout kicked Beast Boy back pulling out two pistols pointing one at Beast Boy and on at Robin. "Now this is the part where I tell you my plan.You see I'm going to give you a clue which will lead to another, IF you can figure them out. Here's number 1" He said tossing a green micro chip twards Robin "bye, bye" with that grabbed Red X's hand while hepushed the button on his belt. They dissapeared just as the other Titans arrived. Robin walked to were the two villians had stood a moment ago picking up the small green microchip.

"This has something to do with Blackout's plan and we have to figure out what."

**Whadya' think? please review. To just confirm for Starjadenight : Next chapter BIG Rob/Rae. -beans

* * *

**


	7. Phase One

Chapter 7

Starjadenight- Yes, Blackout has big plans and they come into play in this chapter. I also have the Rob/Rae I promised.

The Most Humble and Obidient Author- Somthing is up, as you will see in this chapter, but Starfire and Slade merely wern't mentioned in the fight seen.

Rocky- White Wolf of Curses- Not that i think you reviews suck or you opinion doesn't matter but nothing much to respond to so I'll just say THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.

* * *

Robin sat in the middle of the Carpizi Brothers restraunt. "Raven was supposed to be here half an hour ago." he said to the now empty restraunt. Suddenly he felt hands push down on his shoulders forcing him into his seat. Robin scowled as Blackout sat down in the chair set for Raven, spagetti with sausage sat before him. 

"Good evening Robin" said Blackout said tucking a naptkin into his collar and picking up a fork.

"What do you want Blackout?" yelled Robin as B.O stabbed a sausage but didn't answer. "I said...!"

The villan looked up at him "I know" he said calmly.

"Quit eating that it's for..." said Robin watching Blackout eat some pasta.

"...Raven" the ninja finished coldly. "You've dissappointed me Robin" he then said angrly brandishing a sausage flinging litle bits of sause at him.

"What are you talking about?"said Robin, confused

"He means that you've failed us and must pay the price."said Slade calmly, walking out of the shadows

"What do you mean US? Slade help me!"

Slade just chuckled pulling out a pistol. There was a gun shot and then everything went black.

* * *

Robin awoke with a start sending his stuffed bear flying across the room. 

Cyborg opened the door, a grave look on his face. "We've got a problem" he said "Raven's missing"

Robin jumped out of bed and rushed into his study grabbing a map of jump city and the microchip Blackout had given him. Robin then ran into the living room, cape billowing, and slammed the two objects down on the table. He gazed at them for a moment before throwing them back down.

Beast Boy walked in sleepily and picked up the chip. He gazed at it for a minute then took out a red marker and drew 16 dots.

"Friend Beast Boy, how did you..." said Starfire.

"If you break up the serial number it becomes several cordinates." he replied

"He's right but there's like 16 points now do we just search them all?' asked Cyborg

"O.K"said the shapeshifter connecting 4 of the plots diagonally to make an X. He repeated this on all 4 plot groups, drawing a dot were each pair of line intersected. "Then just connect those 4 dots and TADA!" he said drawing a green dot where those lines intersected. He pointed to the dot "That's where Raven is."

The others just starred.

* * *

Everyone ran into the garage and hopped into the T-car. Cyborg jumpped into the driver's seat and turnned the key. The engine struggled to life for a few moments and the backfired. Cyborg clenched his fists, chrushing the steering wheel 'That twisted dude is gonna' pay!" 

After five minutes Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire were all speeding through the streets on the R-cycle. They continued untill they reached the Ti industries building. Everyone stormed inside only to stop suddenly in surprise as a man with Blackout's insagnia on his chest.

"Blackout is expecting you" he said gesturing to the elevator "this way"

The Titans scepticly followed. The attendant inserted and ID card and pushed a button. The lift came to a stop on level 36. Robin stepped out into the 3 story tall room. The man then took a 2-way radio and said into it "they're here" he then looked at the titans "Blackout will be with you shortly" he said as the doors closed.

Up on the second floor they could all hear foot steps, every 2 steps there was a metallic thunk. a moment later Blackout apperaed on the balcony a morningstar in hand (A/N: anyone who does not know what a morningstar is go to:http/www.atari .com/thematrixpathofneo and click on weapons, a circle of guns will appear around neo, cliack on the word melee by neo's left arm, a circle of melee weapons will appear, click on any one and all the weapons from the circle will apear on neo's left, the moringstar is second from the top.).

"Hello, everyone" said the ninja "I'd like you to meet my new house guest, say hello Raven." Raven appeared in a large bubble. "Anti-energy bubble"

"What's your plan Blackout? What do you want with Raven!" yelled Robin

Blackout laughed "Very well Robin, my plan is simple. I'm going to set off this" he said pulling out a small bomb

"But it is so tiny, it could not harm a flogrsnetle!" exclaimed Starfire

The ninja laughed again 'This is a flux bomb."

"Oh no" said Robin and Cyborg at the same time. Starfire gasped.

"Why don't I ever know what these things are!" yelled Beast Boy

"A flux bomb halts time, simply put." said Blackout cooly

"Oh"

"Now" he said angrily "When I went back to the bank after that bafoon 'Dr. Light' tried to rob it, my final component the tempral scapel, desined to rip the space tim blah, blah, blah and make my device work, I only found a fake!" He pulled out a gun and took aim at Raven. "Now , tell me where the real scapel is or you freind dies, you have untill the count of ten!"

"We don't have it! Someone else must have stolen it!" pleaded Robin

"ONE!"

"Please no"

"TWO!"

"Take me instead not Raven please."

"THREE!"

"NOO, not Raven" screamed Robin, tears streaming down his face.

"FOUR!"

"Don't do this man" pleaded Cyborg

"FIVE!"

"Dude, we can work this out" tried Beast Boy

"SIX!"

"No not Raven...I love her"

"SEVEN!"

"Please, do not harm our freind! perhaps we can get this object for you"

"EIGHT!"

"Noooo!" cried Robin

"NINE!"

"No, Raven! please Blackout don't do this I don't have it!'

"TEN!"

* * *

Teehee, now that's suspence for ya'. Tune in next week for a new episode of The Madness of Slade. Will Slade be able to save Raven? Will Blackout's evil scheme succeed? See you next week for chapter 8: From Hell itself -beans  



	8. To Hell Itself

**Chapter 8**

**STjadeTebraa- Please enlighten me as to what "ftibit" means**

**Starjadenight- The sledge hammer will not be necessary.**

**Rocky- White Wolf of Curses- I only said will Slade save Raven.**

**El Queso de Malicioso- Sorry, I hope this chapter is better I put lots of time and thought into it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I haven't done one of these yet so here**

**I do not own Teen Titans or any related things in this Fanfic. I DO own Blackout as he is my creation. **

**So without further ado here's chapter 8.**

"TEN!" yelled Blackout pulling the trigger, the gun chinked in protest from being dry fired. "So, it is the real scalpel, good." he said calmly

"You have what you want now let Raven go!" yelled Robin

"let me think...NO."said Blackout

Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang and held it behind his back

Cyborg tried to speak without moving his mouth to Robin "Don't man, he'll set the thing off"

Robin threw the projectile but Blackout saw it coming. He slammed the flux bomb onto the ledge in front of him creating a shock-wave. Raven suddenly filled the inside of the bubble with black energy and expanding it, enclosing the Titans just as the wave reached them. After the wave passed Raven released her hold on the bubble which popped.

Blackout stood on his ledge, morningstar frozen straight up beside him, clapping. "Very impressive." he said throwing a coin to Robin. He then withdrew a detonator and pushed the button. All the Titans but robin froze. "Just you and me now." he said taking hold of his morningstar once again.

Robin activated his bird-a-rang sword (from _The End_) positioning and blocking Blackout who leapt from the balcony and had brought his weapon down on Robin's sword like and ax. Robin strained to hold his block as he tried to absorb the painful amount of force that was being run through him. Robin rolled stood up and tried to take advantage of the ninja's staff's speed. He failed, Blackout spun kicking Robin in the ribs and sending him flying. He flew about ten feet and collided with the floor right beside a hand held laser. Robin picked it up, activated the beam and took aim at the ninja. Blackout jumped away from the first pass and picked up a CD using it to reflect the laser. Robin carefully aimed and brought the beam back towards Blackout, but he was already attacking Robin panicked moving the beam spastically and slicing the spiked ball off Blackout's morningstar. Robin picked the sword up off the floor and lunged at the villain who blocked. Blackout knock the sword out of Robin's grasp and positioned for a killing blow. Robin chucked a bird-a-rang, Blackout dodged. "You missed" he said 'No, I didn't" replied Robin who watched the boomerang hit a lamp that came crashing down on Blackout's head, knocking him cold.

Robin ran for the elevator but he was blocked by Red X. Robin stood for a moment prepared to strike and then realized that Red X was frozen too. He cuffed X and Blackout and tried to find something to unfreeze everyone. So he walked over to the bomb and switched a wire, pushing the detonator and watched as second shock wave unfroze time.

* * *

Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg sat at the table watching Slade baking. Suddenly a frying pan fell out of a cabinet and collided with Slade's cranium. 

Apperantly confused Slade looked a the pie in his hands "Hello Robin, do I even want to know?"

"Probably not" repied Robin

"In honor of being sportly I'm simply going to leave but if we meet again you can count on pain" he said turning away

Robin watched as Slade left while Beast Boy made a move for the pie

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Cyborg as he saw BB taking the pie. The two launched into a huge argument as Robin left the room.

* * *

Robin sat in the evidence room gazing at the newest addition, the two pieces of Blackout's morningstar. 

Raven walked in "You OK?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine" he replied and with that they walked back to the living room to wait for the next threat to humanity to show itself.

THE END

**Yay! I've finished my first Fanfiction. Be sure to read my next story _Tip of the Speari _especially if you liked Blackout. Untill next time, yours flatulently -mrbeans**


	9. Epilogue

Slade sat once again at his desk starring at an evil plan file when suddenly he felt a starnge sensation. "WINTERGREEN!" he yelled calling his butler over. "fetch the Aston, we have an errand to run"

* * *

A few minutes later Slade stood out side the Mainstreet bakery. Slade walked in put his fist through the display case and grabbed a pie. He tossed $10 on the counter and said turninng to leave "I'll be back, be sure you have blueberry." 

Hee, epilogue! enjoy on last horah May the force (guide you to my new story and) be with you -mrbeans, over and out


	10. Epilouge 2

**Epilouge 2**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: T**

Life was back to normal for the Titans. Robin sat at the kitchen table reading the paper when he glanced apon a story about a trend of pie shop robberies in both Gotham and Jump City.

Little did he know that the pie theif was none other than his archnemisis, Slade.

Robin was also blisfully unaware of the plot unfolding before him. At that very moment the guards at the high security prison reported an escaped prisoner from cell 895226 occupied by the man known as Blackout. While this happened Red X recived a breif codded transmition from his employer. He set off for the, to his displeasure, the tailor.

Slade had just gotten over the pie craving and was heading for England. Cyborg was planning a surprise vacation to "get away from it all" and in the deepest places of the earth the greatest evil in the galaxy was making preperations for his own plan.

Just as Robin finished the story a fight broke out between Beast Boy and Cyborg regarding what movie to watch.

And Robin was still unaware.

THE END


End file.
